Dog Days of Summer 2018
Party hard before Summer ends! (From the in-game news item): The days are getting cooler, and the citizens of the Commons are looking for one last hurrah before autumn begins. Help them dig a pool and have a party before it's too late! Nate Dragon is also in town for this event. He's found himself owning a plethora of puppies, and he needs you to help take care of them for a little while. You'll be able to choose a temporary puppy pet that will help you out during the event, and then disappear afterwards (unless you permanently adopt it). Have fun! This event began August 17, 2018 and will run until Friday August 31st at Noon PDT -Official Codename Blog- Pool Party Quests 'Building the Pool' These three quests are immediately available, one after another. or 25 |name2=Pool Tilin' |type2=main |desc2=The hole you dug is quite nice, but a pool it is not. Find some Pool Tiles(Perfect for tiling a pool hole) in bushes throughout the world! |task2=Find 32 Pool Tiles |reward2= or 25 |name3=Pool Fillin' |type3=main |desc3=The pool is coming together, but it needs to be filled with water! Find Water Pumps(Perfect for filling a pool) in bushes throughout the world! |task3=Find 8 Water Pumps |reward3= or 75 * }} *'''You only get a pool if you didn't already have one from last year's event. '''Completing the Pool will unlock the store, as well as the next two types of quests: the Pool-side Stations and the Special Request Missions. 'Pool-side Stations' 5 X''' * |name2=Safety First: Life Preservers |type2=child |desc2=The blonde haired member of the CPPC wants you to find Life Preservers (Always keep one handy around the pool!) for Pool Safety so they can help people in trouble. |task2= |reward2= |name3=Safety First: Towels |type3=child |desc3=The dark haired member of the CPPC wants you to find Towels (Pretty much all you need) for Pool Safety to help people from catching a chill. |task3= |reward3= |name4=Safety First: Sunscreen |type4=child |desc4=The sunburnt member of the CPPC wants you to find Sunscreen (Keeps those terrible UV, X, and Sting rays from harming you) for Pool Safety to protect them from the sun while they're having fun! |task4= |reward4= }} '*'Turning in 10 items gives you one-fifth of your effectiveness in Pool Points ( ). Effectiveness starts at 50, and can be boosted as high as 100 by inviting friends to help you. On game platforms that don't implement friends, your effectiveness is fixed at 65, yielding 13 . '''More Pool Quests or 5 25 |name2=Pool Cleanin' |type2=main |desc2=Oh no! Someone's doggy dootied in the pool! Find some Heavy Duty Chlorine(Someone peed in the pool!) so it's safe to swim in again. Started on Day 5 of the event |task2=Find 20 Strong Chlorine Bottles |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Pool Heatin' |type3=main |desc3=The pool water is a little chilly. Find some Water-proof Space Heaters('' Brr! Heat up that pool!) and return them to the CPPC in the Commons. '''Started on Day 6 of the event' |task3=Find 20 Waterproof Space Heaters |reward3= or 5 25 }} Nate Dragon's Dogs This quest begins on Day 1 of the event. *'''You don't need to have stables built to equip Nate's dog. You are given your choice of one dog from among the three new dogs created for this event. Dog Days Dailies After choosing a companion on Day 1 of the event the first of these daily quests becomes available.These are daily quests like the ones in the Commons: Nate has a randomly selected new one for you 20 hours after you completed the last one. '''Note: You MUST have your Chosen Dog equipped as your companion to collect Dog Days Daily missions and to whack up those items, but the you do not need the puppy equipped to turn the quest in to Nate. or 5 25 |name2=Doggy Exercise - Chasing Critters |type2=main |desc2=Chase any 22 critters while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Any Critters will do! |task2=Whack 22 Critters |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Doggy Exercise - Chasing Kitties |type3=main |desc3=Chase 14 kitties while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Kitties will only appear if the Dog is your active companion. |task3=Chase 14 Kitties* |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=Doggy Exercise - Doggie Bags |type4=main |desc4=Find 20 doggy bags(''Full of treats!) while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. |task4=Find 20 Doggie Bags |reward4= or 5 25 |name5=Doggy Exercise - Sniffing Bushes |type5=main |desc5=Whack any 60 critters.(sic) while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Any bushes will do! |task5=Whack 60 Bushes |reward5= or 5 25 |name6=Doggy Exercise - Helping Hand |type6=main |desc6=Complete 5 Dog Days of Summer event turn-ins (life rings, towels, or sunscreen) while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. |task6=Do 5 Dog Day Turn-ins** |reward6= or 5 25 }} *'Bones and Kitties are popup items which cost 5 to whack. They appear each time you whack 15% of your base energy in bushes, critters, and other popup items. '**WARNING: Selecting "I'd like to turn in everything at once..." counts as only one turn-in. Steve the Fisherman Steve starts giving quests on Day 2 of the event. He has two quest lines: one gives you a dock on your ranch, the other one involves fishing from the dock. On game platforms that don't implement friends, you won't get the fishing quests until you've built a dock. You will need to expand into the area at the top of your ranch, second from the left, to get to the dock. You may have to leave the Event area and come back twice before Steve will appear. 'Dock Building' These quests became available, one after another, on Day 2 of event. You only get them if you don't already have a dock. or 5 25 |name2=Fresh Fish Bait |type2=main |desc2=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fresh worms(These are ones the early bird missed). You can find fresh worms in piles of dirt, which will appear randomly as you whack bushes. |task2=Find 16 Fresh Worms* |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Shiny New Hooks |type3=main |desc3=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fishing hooks(Be careful not to hook yourself). You can find fishing hooks in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 30 Fishing Hooks |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=That's Cheating! |type4=main |desc4=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fish radars(Also detects old boots and submerged UFOs). It really seems like cheating to me, but whatever. You can find fish radars in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 12 Fish Radar |reward4= or 5 25 }} * Worms are in popup mounds which require 5 to whack. They appear every time you whack 15% of your base energy. 'Dock Fishing' These quests became available, one after another, on Day 2 of the event. Note that you can fish from a friend's dock instead, if your game server supports friends. or 5 25 |name2=Making Use of Your Dock Some More |type2=main |desc2=Steve would like you to make use of the dock he helped build on your ranch last year! Fish up 5 gold items at your ranch. |task2=Fish up 5 Gold Items at your Ranch |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Making Use of Your Dock Again |type3=main |desc3=Steve would like you clean up the lake around the dock on your ranch. Fish up 5 junk items on your ranch. |task3=Fish up 5 Junk Items at your Ranch |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=Making Really Good Use of Your Dock |type4=main |desc4=Steve is really sorry that he made you do all that fishing. As compensation, he's given you some really good bait. Go fish with it! |task4=Use 10 Really Good Bait |reward4= or 5 25 }} Mrs. Doubtwater's Quests Mrs. Doubtwater appears on Day 2 of event. or 25 100 Pet XP |name2=Dog Training - Training Pads |type2=main |desc2=Help train your dog by finding Training Pads(It's where your doggy does its business). You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on Day 3 of event |task2=Find 16 Training Pads |reward2= or 25 200 Pet XP |name3=Dog Training - Leashes |type3=main |desc3=Help train your dog by finding Leashes(Keep your friends close. Keep your puppy closer). You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on Day 4 of event |task3=Find 28 Leashes |reward3= or 25 300 Pet XP |name4=Dog Training - Special Treats |type4=main |desc4=Help train your dog by finding Special Treats('' Reward your puppy for a job well done''). You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on Day 5 of the event |task4=Find 22 Special Treats |reward4= or 25 400 Pet XP |name5=Dog Training - Sonic Eggs |type5=main |desc5="Help train your dog by finding Sonic Eggs('' Cannot be hatched''). You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on Day 6 of the event |task5=Find 18 Sonic Eggs |reward5= or 25 500 Pet XP |name6=Dog Training - Cones of Shame |type6=main |desc6=Help train your dog by finding Cones of Shame(This is a no licking zone). You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on Day 7 of the event |task6=Find 24 Cones of Shame |reward6= or 25 600 Pet XP |name7=Dog Training - Harnesses |type7=main |desc7=Help train your dog by finding Harnesses('' Used by Santa when the Reindeer are on strike''). You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on Day 8 of the event. |task7=Find 20 Harnesses |reward7= or 25 700 Pet XP }} Mrs. Doubtwater - Part II These quests start on Day 10, and are available one after the other. . |task1=Praise 12 Good Puppies |reward1= or 5 25 |name2=Tough Loving |type2=main |desc2=Learn to be a better pet owner! Practice giving scolding on random pets in the wild. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world.In order to "scold" pets you will need to whack bushes until a random pet spawns and then whack it separately at a cost of 5 . |task2=Scold 6 Bad Puppies |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Vet Budgeting |type3=main |desc3=Learn to be a better pet owner! Collect funds for a "Veterinary Fund" for your pet. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 100 Bags of Vet Funds |reward3= or 5 25 }} Puppy Farm Quests These quests start on Day 3 of the event and are available one after the other. or 5 25 |name2=Puppy Rescue |type2=main |desc2=Miss Marble has caught wind of poor treatment of puppies at Price's Puppy Mill and needs your help to take them down. Rescue abandoned puppies that the mill preys on. This quest can be completed by whacking bushes anywhere in the world.Different puppies will spawn while whacking and must then be whacked separately at a cost of 5 . |task2=Rescue 15 Puppies |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Puppy Mill Protest |type3=main |desc3=Miss Marble has caught wind of poor treatment of puppies at Price's Puppy Mill and needs your help to take them down. Gather signatures for a bill to ban puppy mills. This quest can be completed by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Whacking bushes will spawn npc's that need to be whacked separately at a cost of 5 to collect the signature. |task3=Get 30 Signatures |reward3= or 5 25 }} Companion Racing Track This new area and Quest was introduced in 2017 Check out the Companion Racing Track once it becomes available (after you complete building the pool), and you'll be able to bet on pet races! You can only win the prizes once per day though. Later on in the event, you'll need to help an NPC train their unlikely companion to participate in the race! Speak to the NPC (non player character) on the left side of the Event area to access the race track. *The Race Track unlocks on Day 1 of the Event. *Racing is available on Day 2 of the Event. or 15 }} Placing Your Bet! *After entering the race track area, take a look at the racers (on the right) and choose who you think will win. *Check out each companion before you bet. If you've got the right skills, it should give you some insight as to how they'll perform in the race. If you don't have the skills, the NPC (on the right) near the track has a book or two that could help. *Speak to the NPC on the left side of the race track to place your bet. *It will cost you 2100 Gold to bet on a racer. *If the racer you picked wins, you get five Dog Days Tokens and a Dog Days Race Winner Satchel! NOTE: You can make as many bets as you want until you win. Then you have to wait a day to place another bet. Ye Animal Appraisal Academy There are 4 Books that you can purchase with Dog Days Tokens that will help improve your betting skills |name2= Measuring Monster Moods |desc2= A textbook by Pubby Brickett on how to read the moods of various companions based on visual cues. |cost2= 20 |name3= Supernatural Advantage |desc3= A textbook by Dr. Magic Feels on how to detect any special racing advantages a companion may have, based on some crazy wizard magic. |cost3= 30 |name4= Racer Assessment Contraption |desc4= Racer Assessment Contraption for Expected Risk. Point it at a companion to find out its numerical probability of winning the upcoming |cost4= 40 }} Betting Odds - Tips by Erika (CNE Dev) - CNE Forum 2017 *The percentages mean the pet has a better chance of winning, but the outcome can still be random. *As to the rest of the books, you need to see the buzz words, and see what the announcer says when the race is over, if a companion you didn't expect to win, won. Racing Track Achievements *'Dog Days Race Track -' Successfully win 5 bets on the Companion Race Track. *'Pro Racer Assessor -' Buy all the racer assessment upgrades for the Companion Race Track. *'The Plodding Blob -' Help Shayla Sharker train her blob fish for the Companion Race Track. The Plodding Blob Quests or 5 25 |name2= The Plodding Blob - Protein |type2=main |desc2= Shayla Sharker needs help training her Blobfish to become the next big racer companion. Find her some Protein Pellets from bushes all over Bushwhackia. |task2= Find 24 Tubs of Protein Pellets |reward2= or 5 25 |name3= The Plodding Blob - Videos |type3=main |desc3= Shayla Sharker needs help training her Blobfish to become the next big racer companion. Find her some motivational Videos from bushes all over Bushwhackia. |task3= Find 17 Inspiring Marine Mammal Videos |reward3= or 5 25 |name4= The Plodding Blob - Pressure |type4=main |desc4= Shayla Sharker needs help training her Blobfish to become the next big racer companion. Find her some Transparent Pressure Suits from bushes all over Bushwhackia. |task4= Find 12 Transparent Pressure Suits |reward4= or 5 25 }} Trinketsmith's Quests These quests begin on Day 9 of the event: Wally will give you a series of quests that end with you getting a special customized trinket, unless you made that trinket last year. If you already have the trinket, he gives you a different series of quests to upgrade it. If you upgraded last year, you will again do the same set of quests to receive another upgrade. 'Create the Trinket' or 5 25 |name2=Jewels of Summer |type2=main |desc2=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. He needs you to find him some orange, blue, and green jewels. You can find these by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 15 Blue Jewels Find 15 Orange Jewels Find 15 Green Jewels |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Tip Top Tools |type3=main |desc3=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. He needs you to find him some metal polishing and gem cutting tools. You can find these by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 25 Metal Polishers Find 25 Gem Cutting Tools |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=A Trinket For You! |type4=main |desc4=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. The trinket is done, you just need to claim it! |task4=Claim your trinket from Wally |reward4= or 25 }} As you complete each quest, you will be asked to choose which of the items for that quest you want to be used for your trinket. Your choice will determine what the trinket does. You can change your mind during the fourth quest, and make different choices for your trinket. (Click icon for larger image) There are 18 possible Basic Combinations & Stats: *'Polished Golden Sapphire '= 7.5% Mana Odds / +10 Max Mana *'Polished Golden Amber '= 7.5% Mana Odds / +10 Max Power *'Polished Golden Emerald '= 7.5% Mana Odds / +20 Max Energy *'Glittering Golden Sapphire' = 5% Mana Odds / +15 Max Mana *'Glittering Golden Amber '= 5% Mana Odds / +15 Max Power *'Glittering Golden Emerald '= 5% Mana Odds / +30 Max Energy *'Polished Silver Sapphire '= 7.5% Power Odds / +10 Max Mana *'Polished Silver Amber '= 7.5% Power Odds / +10 Max Power *'Polished Silver Emerald '= 7.5% Power Odds / +20 Max Energy *'Glittering Silver Sapphire '= 5% Power Odds / +15 Max Mana *'Glittering Silver Amber' = 5% Power Odds / +15 Max Power *'Glittering Silver Emerald '= 5% Power Odds/ +30 Max Energy *'Polished Bronze Sapphire '= 7.5% Energy Odds / +10 Max Mana *'Polished Bronze Amber '= 7.5% Energy Odds / +10 Max Power *'Polished Bronze Emerald '= 7.5% Energy Odds / +20 Max Energy *'Glittering Bronze Sapphire '= 5% Energy Odds / +15 Max Mana *'Glittering Bronze Amber' = 5% Energy Odds / +15 Max Power *'Glittering Bronze Emerald' = 5% Energy Odds / +30 Max Energy ---- 'Upgrade the Trinket' These quests start on Day 8 of the event and are available one after the other. or 5 25 |name2=Scotch Tape |type=main |desc2=Find Wally some Scotch Tape (As opposed to Vodka Tape) so he can upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Scotch Tape |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Safety In Numbers |type3=main |desc3=Find Wally some Safety Scissors (You can run with these! It's safe!) so he can upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Safety Scissors |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=Upgrade Complete |type4=main |desc4=Wally is ready to upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year! Talk to him to get 'er done! |task4=Talk to Wally |reward4= or 25 }} Upgraded Trinkets *'1st Upgrade (2015):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 50% - The word "Shiny" pre-pends the name of your original Trinket! *'2nd Upgrade (2016):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 50% - The word "Blingy" replaces the word "Shiny." *'3rd Upgrade (2017):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 25% - The word "Lustrous" replaces "Blingy." *'4th Upgrade (2018):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 10% - The word "Burnished" replaces "Lustrous." * * * ' The above upgrades will be available in yearly succession to later players. Your Trinket attributes will remain the same each time you upgrade it. The ONLY thing that will change with each upgrade, is a Stats Boost, and a new adjective that pre-pends the name of your trinket. 'Nate's Dog Trick You need the dog equipped to get the quests and to turn in the quest items, but not to get the quest items. or 5 25 |name2=Boxed of Fun! |type2=main |desc2=Nate knows a cool trick that your puppy could do. Find him some empty boxes(It's... a box) and he'll show you! You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 11 of the event. |task2=Find 20 Empty Boxes |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Fetch! |type3=main |desc3=Nate knows a cool trick that your puppy could do. Find him some tennis balls(Needs a racket) and he'll show you! You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 12 of the event. |task3=Find 20 Tennis Balls |reward3= or 25 }} NOTE: The Pet Bonus 10% Treat is awarded right away to the puppy that you chose for the event. It does NOT get awarded to inventory to use on another pet. It is more of an incentive to BUY your event pet and make full use of that bonus when you own and level the pet to max. Event Store Items Note: If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Dog Pool Floatie |desc2=This dog knows how to swim. |cost2=20 |name3= Leash Wall Hook |desc3=A leash for every occasion. |cost3=20 |name4=Water Bowl |desc4=Give your pets the freedom to hydrate themselves. |cost4=20 |name5=Pina Colada |desc5=A sweet tropical cocktail. |cost5=20 |name6=Tube of Tennis Balls |desc6=For your dog to play tennis with you but with different rules. |cost6=20 |name7= Dog Toy Mini Golf Piece |desc7=Those dogs leaving their toys around! |cost7=40 }} *''' You don't need to buy the Mini Golf Piece to get the Summer Supplies achievement. Customization Items |name2=Life Jacket |desc2=You can equip this in your Cape slot |cost2=20 |name3=Dog Muzzle |desc3=You can equip this in your Glasses slot |cost3=20 |name4=Dalmatian Hair |desc4=You can equip this in your Hat slot |cost4=20 |name5=Dog Mask |desc5=You can equip this in your Hat slot |cost5=20 |name6=Dog Bone |desc6=You can equip this in your Sword slot |cost6=20 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1= 20 |name2=Big Dog Days Snack Pack |desc2=A bigger bag of snacks. Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag. |cost2 = 60 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=120 }} Ye Doggy Gift Shoppe '''Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks . *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and something special. |cost1=40 |name2=Dog Treat Gift |desc2=A bag of Dog Treats. Contains random , , , and something special. |cost2=35 |name3=Dog Treat Gift |desc3=Four gifts of Dog Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and something special. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} * The Dog Days Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievements, and therefore it is not a required purchase. Achievements Returning }} |lvl2=Safety to the Max! |req2=Help 50 times at each pool-side station. |rew2=Title Unlock: Summer Saver }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 5 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present/didn't earn it during the initial year: *Dog Days Sale - Buy all the custom items and pool items from 2013. *Dog Days Outlet - Buy all the custom items for 2014. *Summer Supplies - Purchase all the custom items for 2015. *Summer Souvenirs - Purchase all the custom items for 2016. *Pool Party Procurer - Purchase all the custom items for 2017. '*" The Dog Days Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievements, and therefore it is not a required purchase. Event Participation Rewards As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes.